A service (hereinafter referred to as “digital signage”) in which an image display apparatus is installed at a location through which arbitrary passers-by pass and in which information is provided to passers-by using the image display apparatus has been spread out. As one of the technologies related to such service, there is a technology disclosed in Patent Document 1. The technology enables image information about the face, the upper half of the body, or the whole body of a passer-by to be obtained, and the configuration of the face to be extracted as a feature value by parameterizing the configuration of the face based on the pieces of image information, thereby determining information to be provided to the passer-by based on the extracted feature value.